bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
Characters This is a list of all Characters in BIONICLE. Heroes Matoran Universe Great Spirit *Mata Nui Matoran *Ta-Matoran **Aft **Agni **Aodhan **Balta **Brander **Dezalk **Jaller (formerly) **Kalama **Kapura **Keahi **Lhikan (formerly) **Maglya **Norik (formerly) **Nuhrii **Sarda **Tiribomba **Vakama (formerly) **Vohon **Vultraz **Drowned Ta-Matoran *Le-Matoran **Boreas **Defilak **Iruini (formerly) **Kongu (formerly) **Kumo **Lesovikk (formerly) **Makani **Matau (formerly) **Nidhiki (formerly) **Orkahm **Piruk **Sanso **Shu **Taiki **Tamaru **Tuuli **Vican **Vira *Ga-Matoran **Amaya **Dalu **Gaaki (formerly) **Hahli (formerly) **Idris **Kai **Kailani **Kotu **Kyrehx **Macku **Marka **Nireta **Nixie **Nokama (formerly) **Okoth **Pelagia **Shasa **Vhisola *Po-Matoran **Ahkmou **Ally **Bour **Dekar (formerly) **Epena **Gadjati **Golyo **Hafu **Hewkii (formerly) **Kamen **Kivi **Kodan **Onewa (formerly) **Pekka **Piatra **Podu **Pouks (formerly) *Onu-Matoran **Aiyetoro **Akamu **Azibo **Bomonga (formerly) **Damek **Dosne **Gar **Garan **Kaj **Mamru **Mavrah **Midak **Nuparu (formerly) **Onepu **Reysa **"Subterranean" (formerly) **Taipu **Tehutti **Whenua (formerly) **Zemya *Ko-Matoran **Arktinen **Ehrye **Ihu (revived) **Jaa **Jaatikko **Kantai **Kazi **Kokkan **Kopeke **Kualus (formerly) **Kylma **Lumi **Matoro (formerly) **Nuju (formerly) **Pakastaa **Talvi **Toudu **Mazeka *Av-Matoran **Tanma **Photok **Solek **Gavla **Kirop **Radiak **Takua (formerly) **Insane Av-Matoran *Fe-Matoran **Zaria (formerly) *Fa-Matoran **Jovan (formerly) *De-Matoran **Krakua (formerly) **De-Matoran village *Vo-Matoran **Chiara (formerly) **Nikila (formerly) *Ce-Matoran **Varian (formerly) Toa *Toa Cordak **Lesovikk **Nikila (deceased) **A Toa of Iron **A Toa of Water **A Toa of Fire **A Toa of Sonics **A Toa of Stone **A Toa of Gravity *Toa Mangai **Lhikan (leader; revived) **Nidhiki (formerly; deceased) **Tuyet **Naho (deceased) **Four Toa of Ice (deceased) **Three other Toa (deceased) *Jovan's Team **Jovan (leader; revived) **Elda-wearer (fate unknown) **Olmak-wearer (fate unknown) **Ignika-bearer (deceased) *Toa Mata\Toa Nuva **Tahu (leader) **Kopaka (deputy) **Pohatu **Gali **Lewa **Onua *Toa Metru\Toa Hordika **Vakama (formerly) **Nuju (formerly) **Onewa (formerly) **Nokama (formerly) **Matau (formerly) **Whenua (formerly) *Toa Inika\Toa Mahri **Jaller (leader) **Hewkii (deputy) **Hahli **Kongu **Nuparu **Matoro (deceased) *Toa Hagah\Rahaga **Norik (leader) **Kualus **Pouks **Gaaki **Iruini **Bomonga (deputy) *Other Toa **Dume (formerly) **Takanuva **Helryx **Orde **Chiara **Zaria **Varian **Unknown Toa of Gravity (deceased) **Unknown Toa of Plantlife (deceased) **Unknown Toa of Plasma (fate unknown) **Unknown Toa of Sonics (deceased) Turaga *Vakama *Nokama *Matau *Whenua *Onewa *Nuju *Dume *Lhikan (revived) *Jovan (revived) Order of Mata Nui *Helryx (leader) *Axonn *Botar (revived) *Brutaka *Hydraxon (original revived) *Jerbraz *Johmak *Mazeka *Trinuma *Tobduk *Umbra *Maxilos Robots *Botar's replacement Makuta *The Melding Teridax Other *Akamai (unmerged) *Boxor *Wairuha/Wairuha Nuva (unmerged) *Takutanuva (unmerged) *Exo-Toa Spherus Magna Glatorian *Ackar *Certavus (deceased) *Gelu *Gresh *Kiina *Strakk *Surel (not by occupation but by species) *Tarix *Vastus Agori *Berix *Crotesius *Kirbold *Kirbraz *Kyry *Raanu *Scodonius *Tarduk *Hero Agori Great Beings *Angonce *Heremus *Velika Villains Matoran Universe Brotherhood of Makuta *Makuta **Teridax (leader; deceased) **Antroz (deceased) **Vamprah (deceased) **Chirox (deceased) **Krika (deceased) **Mutran (deceased) **Bitil (deceased) **Gorast (deceased) **Icarax (deceased) **Tridax (deceased) **Miserix (former leader) **Kojol (deceased) *Rahkshi **Turahk **Guurahk **Lerahk **Panrahk **Vorahk **Kurahk **Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Visorak **Vohtarak **Boggarak **Keelerak **Suukorak **Roporak **Oohnorak **Kahgarak Dark Hunters *"The Shadowed One" (leader) *"Airwatcher" *Amphibax *"Charger" *"Conjurer" *"Darkness" *"Devastator" *"Dweller" *"Eliminator" *Firedracax *"Gatherer" *"Gladiator" *"Guardian" (revived) *"Hordika Dragons" *"Kraata-Kal" *Lariska *"Lurker" *"Mimic" *"Minion" *Phantom *"Poison" *"Primal" *"Prototype" *"Ravager" *"Savage" *"Seeker" *Sentrakh *"Shadow Stealer" *"Silence" *"Spinner" *"Subterranean" *"Tracker" *Triglax *"Vanisher" *"Vengeance" *Voporak *Krekka (deceased) *Nidhiki (deceased) *"The Recorder" *"Tyrant" *"Ancient" (deceased) Piraka *Zaktan *Hakann *Avak *Reidak *Thok *Vezok Skakdi *Nektann *Vezon Barraki *Pridak (leader) *Kalmah *Ehlek *Carapar (deceased) *Mantax *Takadox *Nocturn (revived) Matoran *Ahkmou *Shadow Matoran **Gavla (formerly) **Kirop (formerly) **Radiak (formerly) **Vican (formerly) **Vultraz Great Beings *Velika Spherus Magna Glatorian *Malum *Telluris (deceased) *Vorox Skrall *Tuma *Stronius *Branar Agori *Metus *Atakus *Sahmad Other *Sidorak (deceased) *Roodaka *Karzahni (deceased) *Vahki (destroyed) *Marendar *Kabrua *Annona Neutral groups *Bohrok **Tahnok **Gahlok **Lehvak **Pahrak **Kohrak **Nuhvok *Bohrok Va **Tahnok Va **Gahlok Va **Lehvak Va **Pahrak Va **Kohrak Va **Nuhvok Va *Bohrok-Kal **Tahnok-Kal **Gahlok-Kal **Lehvak-Kal **Pahrak-Kal **Kohrak-Kal **Nuhvok-Kal *Bahrag **Cahdok **Gahdok *Makuta **Miserix *Golden-Skinned Being *Tren Krom (deceased) * Category:Browse